Project Summary/Abstract The primary goal of the forthcoming XIV International Symposium on Retinal Degenerations is to promote the exchange of current information and ideas among basic and clinical scientists in the interest of fostering new advances in our understanding of basic mechanisms and development of therapeutic interventions for inherited and age-related retinal degenerations. Special effort has been made to bring new investigators into the field and to include established investigators with clinical and basic science backgrounds. We have reached a point in the history of scientific endeavor in this field where there is a common interest among basic and clinical scientists in understanding the fundamental mechanisms underlying retinal diseases. This meeting, which has been held biennially since 1984, has been responsible for fostering many of the collaborative research projects that have provided vital new information. As with previous meetings, the 2010 conference will feature a rich mixture of investigators, ranging from cell and developmental biologists to clinician-scientists from major research/clinical centers throughout the world. The 2010 meeting will be held in Mont Tremblant, Quebec, and Canada on July 13 - 17 as a satellite of the XIX Biennial Meeting of the International Society for Eye Research, which will be held in Montreal, Quebec, Canada of July 18 - 23. The meeting will have 3 keynote presentations, 6 platform sessions, and dedicated time each day for poster presentations. The program will be finalized by the Organizing Committee and representatives of the National Eye Institute 3-4 months before the meeting. Topics to be covered will include new genes and loci, gene therapy, nanoparticle, molecular genetics, macular degeneration, novel animal models, medical therapies, and mechanisms of cell death. However, we have the flexibility to include "late-breaking" discoveries as well. A highly favorable aspect of the 13 meetings held to date is the intimate venues that have fostered formal and informal discussions among established scientists and newcomers with diverse backgrounds. This relaxed atmosphere has allowed clinicians and researchers from all parts of the world to meet each other and learn of each other's work. At recent meetings, we have encouraged young investigators to attend by providing travel grants. In 2002 (Birkenstock, Switzerland), full travel awards were provided to 23 young investigators new to the field, supported primarily by an NEI conference grant. In 2004 (Perth, Australia), the NEI grant supported travel for 20. In 2006 (Bariloche, Argentina), the NEI grant supported 17 young investigators. In 2008 (Emeishan, Sichuan, China), the NEI grant funded 23 awards. Many of the young scientists supported by this NEI Conference Grant now are independent investigators with NIH and/or other major grant support. In this proposal, we request funds to provide 1) full travel awards to 20 young investigators and 3 keynote speakers and 2) some administrative expenses. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative This meeting brings together the leading researchers, clinician-scientists, and ophthalmologists from around the world to discuss their research in a relaxed and collegial atmosphere. The travel awardees will have an opportunity afforded by no other scientific meeting of its type to meet and interact with these outstanding scientists. There is ample evidence that this conference has had profound effects on the scientific careers of many of the young scientists who attended.